The Reunion
by Witch's Runes
Summary: 10 years after the movie! Both Tiana and Naveen have moved on, Tiana's wishes have come true, so did Naveen's. However, fate has other plans for them. Can they both reverse what they both have lost so long ago, with the help of a few old friends? Or is this a repeat of so long ago? And will everything be the same again as it was before? Full summary inside! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **Times have changed, Tiana's dreams have come true at last, she's a successful owner of her restaurant, she still lives in New Orleans, only this time, she lives with her new husband, and their three kids. She's grown past wishing on a star, and never once did she believe in fairy tales, that for was when she was little. She has never ever told anyone of her time with Prince Naveen, she hardly now thinks of him or of their time in the forest, however, she would sometimes remember Ray and Louis. But not of Naveen, whom she hasn't seen ever since that day.**

 **Prince Naveen, who is now King, has also moved on, he's married to another royal, and he too has three kids. He had everything that he's wanted, and he doesn't want to change that, no matter what. However, he would sometimes find himself thinking of Tiana, Louis, Ray, and their time together in the forest, he still sometimes wonders if she still lives in New Orleans, and he often thinks about the last night that they both shared together as frogs.**

 **Louis, on the other hand, not only has found his love, but he's also got children of his own, he still talks to Ray, who also has moved on, they both still live in the forest, not once did they thought out about the past.**

 **However, something happens, something that forces the gang back together once again, only this time, they're on their own, which mean, either they stay frogs forever, or they have to marry one another.**

 **Can two heart be brought back together after many years apart? Or will they both forever be frogs once more? And will everything be the same once they've turned human? Or will everything finally come to light after all these years?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Tiana looked around, she wondered how her life has changed, and how far she's come. It also seemed like a wish come true, as she looked around her, she saw the smiling faces of her mother, husband, and three wonderful children. Her life was complete, she had her restaurant; and a family of her own. She was also known from all over the world, she also wasn't known for catching one's eye, however, she did catch her husband's eye every time he looked at her.

Just then, John, Tiana's husband, said, "Tiana, dear, can you please come here?"

They were both at their house, while the children were at school, Tiana said when she walked in from their room, "Yes, dear?"

John said, "Do you know someone by the name Naveen?"

She said, "No, why do you ask?"

He said while handing her the newspaper, "Look at the front page."

She glanced at the front page, after reading it, she just said, "What about it?"

He said, "Let me read you the bottom of the article... ' _And finally, if you're still out there, then I have to say this, 'I once met a beautiful princess, who turned out to be a cranky waitress... If you're still out there, lovely waitress, then will you still be my Evangeline'?_ "

Tiana said, "I have no idea what that Naveen person says, nor do I care."

John said, "But I wonder who this Evangeline is..."

Tiana said, "How should I know..."

Just then, her oldest son, James, said, "He's here! He's here!"

Tiana asked, "Who?"

Kate, her second child, said while leading someone into the restaurant, "Prince Naveen's here!"

Reading about his return was one thing, but to actually have him here in her restaurant, was a whole different story all together; she watched from afar as she noticed that Charlott was beside him, she then realized that Charlott was married to him, as they both sat down, Charlott caught sight of her, and she cried, "Tiana!"

John said, "There's Charlott and her new... the King is her husband?"

She forced herself to not faint, that would only make things worse; as John lead her over to where her childhood friend and the man whom she once knew, oh so long ago; she forced herself to keep in composure, and not make a fool of herself, again.

Once they both were in front of the new King and Queen, however, John said, "King Naveen, welcome to our restaurant. The finest in all of New Orleans."

Charlott said, "Tiana, how are you doing?"

Tiana said, "I'm fine, Charlott, however, I did not know of your... new husband."

Charlott said, "Oh; Tia, dear sweetie, you're not mad, are you?"

Tiana said as calmly as she could, "Please, Charlott, like I would be mad... At least I'm not the one who ended up with someone who once was a lazy spoiled brat."

Charlott said somewhat upset, "Tia, surely you don't mean that... I mean, that was ten years ago, and besides, that was when you had been returned back..."

John said, "What happened ten years ago?"

However, none of the others didn't know what to say to his question, he looked between all three of them, and he said, "Tiana?"

Tiana's voice failed her, John went to the next person, and he said, "Charlott, do you know what's going on?"

Charlott said after a moment to glance at Naveen and Tiana, "John dear, you see it's kind of hard to explain-"

Naveen cut in, and said, "She was right after all, wasn't she?"

John asked, "Your Majesty, who was right?"

Naveen said, "Kind sir, please if you must, do not interfere, for your lovely wife knows who and what I'm talking about, don't you, Madam Tiana?"

Tiana looked up into his eyes, they brightened, she felt her own tear up, she only shook her head, and she said after a moment, "I have no idea who or what you're talking about, King Nav-"

He cut in again, and said, "Surely you would like to tell your husband who really taught you how to dance?"

John said, "She told me, your Majesty, that she had once gone dancing classes, however, she danced like some royal had taught her to dance."

Naveen said after a moment of chuckling, "Dance classes, eh? I'm guessing that you don't look up at Evangeline anymore too?"

Tiana said after a few moments of getting herself in control, "I have gone out of wishing upon stars, unlike that pitiful event ten years ago..."

He said with a smile, "Pitiful event, you say? Well, clearly someone would have thought that it was... wonderful, yet at the same time, now that I think about it... I dare say that it was also... lovely to have spent a dance with a cranky waitress... Who has now become an excellent owner of her Daddy's restaurant."

Tiana's hands clenched, she glared at Naveen, who chuckled; and said, "Clearly, I was wrong, the cranky waitress has now turned into the angriest owner ever. How did that happen..."

Tiana snapped, "Says the man who once told said 'Princess' that he was wealthy and then lied about it afterward."

Naveen smiled, and he said, "Clearly I once said that I would help said 'Princess' and not some cranky waitress; if you might not remember the first night."

Tiana's eyes widened slightly, and she said, "Well; if said 'rich boy' hadn't scared the living lights out of said 'Princess' then none of that wouldn't have happened. And if said 'rich boy' hadn't told said 'Princess' that he'd been messin' with the Shadow man in the first place, then he'd never gone to said 'Princess' in the first place, and asking said 'Princess' for a kiss either!"

John said, "The Shadow man?"

Naveen just shook his head, and he said, "Funny you should mention the Shadow man, kind sir..."

Tiana said, "Ooh; no, here he goes again... What did you-"

Just then, and to both of their great shock, a voice said from behind the King and Queen, "What do-ooh; Prince Naveen... How nice it is to see you once again... Why, where's your little friend? I heard that she's the most respected person in all of New Orleans..."

Naveen and Tiana's eyes locked together, the same thought passed them both; Tiana dragged both her husband and Charlott away from the figure behind them, however, Charlott also dragged Naveen along with them too; and Tiana said as she led the others away from the figure, "We'll be right back, sir."

Once they all were in a far corner, secluded from all of the people, Tiana said, "You two, stay here. We need to go talk to him, for a second. Don't worry, everything's fine."

Johnn was about to say something; when Charlott said, "Oh; Naveen dear-"

Tiana just dragged Naveen along with her, she hated that she had brought him into this, but like always, the Shadow man had to show up, however; when they both reached him, she said before either men could say anything, "Come along, you two, let's go talk somewhere quieter, shall we?"

And with that, she lead the other two somewhere upstairs, so that they could talk.

Or so that's what her and Naveen had thought...


End file.
